


Из любви к искусству

by Santia



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Чтобы защитить Кристину, виконт готов на всё.





	Из любви к искусству

**Author's Note:**

> Использован русский перевод текста "Point of No Return"

— Рауль, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать…. 

— Любимая, — Рауль сжал ладони девушки в своих, — я понимаю, но вся надежда — только на тебя. Если ты не выйдешь на сцену… 

— Я умру там, — в огромных карих глазах Кристины стояли слезы. — Он не отпустит меня, Рауль. Не позволит мне быть свободной и…счастливой. С тобой. 

Виконт Рауль де Шаньи молча обнял девушку. План был очень опасен, и несмотря на все меры, что он мог предпринять, Кристина все равно оказывалась под ударом первой. Но это был единственный шанс поймать безумного убийцу. Единственный шанс. Если она сыграет роль в его дьявольской пьесе. 

— Я не смогу… 

Он бы умер за нее. Каждый раз, когда он ловил ее взгляд, потухший, испуганный, обреченный — он уже почти умирал. 

— Пожалуйста… 

— Хорошо, любимая, хорошо, — прошептал Рауль. — Мы придумаем другой способ. Тебе не придется идти на сцену. 

*** 

Призрак Оперы наблюдал, растворившись в тенях за кулисами. Пока что он был доволен почти всем — кроме исполнителя главной роли. Пьянджи уродовал его музыку своим исполнением. А слышать на репетициях нечто вроде «Это не музыка!», от кого, от этого толстячка, не желающего знать ничего дальше своей традиционной школы бель-канто…ему стоило огромных усилий сдерживаться. 

Диалог Хуана и его слуги окончен, Пьянджи поспешил за кулисы, чтобы поменять костюм для последующей сцены с Аминтой. Но в крохотном закутке его уже поджидали. 

— Ты? — в ужасе выдавил тенор, прежде чем сильная ладонь зажала ему рот. 

— Я, — подтвердил Призрак Оперы, прикрывая бесчувственное тело певца плащом. — И после представления мы с тобой еще побеседуем о трактовке этой роли. 

Ну и что с того, что он почти на голову выше Убальдо Пьянджи? Это же опера! Фантом поправил маску и сделал шаг вперед. 

Аминта-Кристина уже заняла предназначенное ей место. Склоненная головка с копной темных вьющихся волос, осиная талия, пышные кружева костюма, цветок на тонком стебле, который вот-вот сорвет безжалостная рука… Призрак Оперы усмехнулся так, что, пожалуй, позавидовал бы и герой его оперы. 

_— Ты предстала  
Пред распутьем двух дорог..._

Девушка медленно встала. Странно, она показалась ему выше, чем обычно. Наверное, это главная роль, написанная специально для нее, а не сброшенная с барского плеча после очередного происшествия с синьорой примой, так действует. 

_Разум твой неспособен  
Противиться..._

Плечи развернуты и опущены, скользящий шаг.… Когда мадам Жири заявила, что для сценической хореографии она возьмет за основу один из испанских народных танцев, директоров пришлось отпаивать успокоительным. «Как посмотрит на это просвещенная публика?» — восклицали они. Но спорить с главным хореографом Опера Популэр не решились. Мало кто решился бы. Призрак Оперы, к примеру, предпочитал не рисковать. 

_Мысли и чувства,  
Всецело, подвластны мне _

Его пальцы коснулись лица «Аминты», скользнули по щеке, уверенно приподняли подбородок… 

_Решилась…_

Пауза затягивалась. 

— Что ж вы замолчали, мсье Фантом, — ядовито прошипел виконт де Шаньи, хлопая огромными приклеенными ресницами, — провалите премьеру собственной оперы. 

Кудрявый парик, корсет, затянувший стан так, что любая модница позавидует, сценический грим, под которым и родную сестру не признаешь….

— Где Кристина? — не самый удачный вопрос в данной ситуации, но уж как вышло. 

— В безопасности, — виконт попытался выдернуть руку, но Призрак Оперы держал крепко. — А ты — сдавайся! Назад пути уже нет. 

Хозяин Оперы смерил мальчишку взглядом. Он и не собирался искать пути отступления. 

— Не уйти, — кивнул он и так рванул обманщика, что тот потерял равновесие. Впрочем, со стороны это смотрелось всего лишь глубоким выпадом — вполне в стиле танца. 

_— Нет теперь пути назад…_

Руки чесались удавить щенка прямо на сцене, под всеми этими взглядами. Виконт решил поиграть с ним? Посмотрим, кто сейчас выступит в роли марионетки, а кто — кукловода. 

_— Но что зажжет в душе огонь?_  
_И что остудит сердца боль?_  
_Когда пьянящий миг_  
_Сроднит нас?_

Судя по всему, Рауль подготовился со всем тщанием. «Па», во всяком случае, разучил отменно, и с чувством ритма все в порядке, только вот время от времени пыталя вести — ну да Призрак всякий раз чувствительно напоминал, кто именно из них двоих матадор в этом танце. Если папенька де Шаньи все же сдержит слово и выгонит сопляка из дому без содержания за помолвку с певичкой, можно брать в труппу. Он даже сам напишет ему рекомендацию. 

_— Нет теперь пути назад,_  
_Закрыты двери –_  
_Что тайны нам грядущего сулят?_  
_Там, за чертой пути назад…_

Рауль де Шаньи, наконец, вырвался из мертвой хватки Фантома Оперы и отскочил сразу на несколько шагов, незаметно потирая руку. Скоро там проступят синяки, во всяком случае, Призрак очень на это надеялся. Публика в зале затихла, боясь даже вздохнуть, настолько захватила их история страсти на сцене. 

_— Не случайно_  
_Здесь слова свой_  
_Теряют смысл,_  
_И все мысли_  
_И чувства_  
_Окутаны тайной..._

О Боже! Сопляк и слова выучил! А голос неплохой, и диапазон … весьма и весьма. И чувствует себя все увереннее, вон в глазах блеск появился, плечи расправил. Ну-ну… 

Мадам Жири была бы довольна ими обоими. Тем не менее, ближе к финалу Фантом подумал, что, возможно, слегка переоценил себя. А с другой стороны, выйдя на сцену — играй до конца. И они доиграли. Когда огненно-красные лоскуты, символизирующие пламя страсти, поглотившее Хуана и Аминту, взметнулись вверх, Призрак Оперы сломя голову бросился за кулисы, впервые в жизни готовый извиняться перед Убальдо Пьянджи. Да, он распланировал эффектный выход на сцену…но он не планировал петь дуэтом с Раулем де Шаньи! 

Живехонький тенор сидел на прислоненном к перегородке колченогом табурете, прижимая к голове пузырь со льдом, а Карлотта Гуадичелли щебетала рядышком. Узрев Призрака, оба с завидной слаженностью выдали громкую тираду на родном языке, смысл которой, впрочем, легко был понятен и тем, кто итальянским не владел. Затем певец гордо скрестил руки на груди, вскинул подбородок и заявил, что отказывается петь то, что каждой своей нотой насмехается над классическими канонами. 

На мгновение мелькнула мысль послать все к дьяволу. Но ведь это его опера, труд его жизни! 

...Когда в финале на сцену выступил каменный Командор, дабы низвергнуть Хуана в ад, Фантом был готов упасть ему в ноги с благодарностью. И расцеловать подоспевших арестовывать его жандармов. 

Тихо уйти, правда, не дали — публика устроила стоячую овацию, и им с виконтом пришлось несколько раз выходить на «бис». Да и в полицейской повозке едва хватило места для арестованного — восторженные поклонники забили ее букетами и корзинами цветов до самого потолка. 

*** 

Суд состоялся через два месяца. Интересы подсудимого взялся представлять сам Дюшене, лучший адвокат Парижа, разорвавший обвинения буквально в клочки. Во время его заключительной речи плакал даже судья.

Призрак Оперы был оправдан по всем пунктам, кроме нанесения телесных повреждений средней степени тяжести Убальдо Пьянджи. Чек на три тысячи франков в качестве компенсации морального и телесного ущерба Фантом выписал уже на выходе из зала суда. 

…Еще месяц спустя он вошел в театр через главный вход, поднялся в кабинет директоров и, презрев все попытки секретаря остановить его, хлопнул мсье Андрэ и мсье Фирмену на стол увесистую папку в кожаном переплете. 

— Я написал вам новую оперу, господа, — сказал он. — Воспользовался неожиданно появившимся свободным временем и собрал несколько давно витавших идей. Действие происходит в Италии, где некий благородный юноша, ложно обвиненный в преступлении, вынужден бежать. Его преследуют враги, ему приходится переодеться в женское платье и спрятаться в труппе бродячих комедиантов…загадки, убийства, два комических персонажа и любовь, преодолевающая все преграды. Публика будет в восторге. Кстати, я уже представляю, кто исполнит главную роль. 

Виконт Рауль де Шаньи прожег Фантома ненавидящим взглядом и отвернулся. Папенька сдержал обещание, но жалованье в Опере платили регулярно. А выходить из дому уже третий месяц приходилось только через заднюю дверь — толпы поклонников дежурили у главного входа круглосуточно.


End file.
